Secrets of the Moon Village
by Byakugan
Summary: Hatake Kakashi sends his team of Genins, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura into the recently developed country known as the Shadow Country. The Genin's mission is to find the Hidden Ninja Village within the Shadow Country. Read and Review
1. The New Mission

Secrets of the Moon Village By Kage-Bunshin7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
Some Characters in this FanFic you might not have heard of, but if you read or heard anything about the Chuunin Exam then you'll be fine.  
  
Hello Everyone! You are reading my new fanfic. When you're done reading this fanfic I hope you will review cause I want to know everyone's opinion and to see if this fanfic will continue.  
  
It all depends on your reviews.  
  
******Chapter 0NE - The New Mission Mystery of the Moon Village ******  
  
**An adventure After the Chuunin Exam**  
  
Waiting on the usual bridge to meet their teacher at 5:00 in the morning, the three Genins await his arrival. "Yawn", Naruto and Sakura, yawning and complaining as the usual lateness of their teacher, Kakashi leaves them waiting. Sasuke, the only ninja born from a clan of an advance bloodline is just acting as a cool headed ninja and shows no concern for his teacher's lateness like his other companions.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to wait here for our late teacher all the time!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sakura agreed and spoke out loud," I didn't even have the chance to properly fix my hair".  
  
Naruto nods his head and states," I didn't have the chance to brush my teeth or take a shower again"(Naruto didn't brush his teeth or shower at another time).  
  
Sakura with a disgusted face said, "That's disgusting".  
  
Before Naruto could reply, their teacher Kakashi shows up reading his favorite manga "Flirting Paradise" and again tells good morning, then tells them that he crossed paths with an old man who needed help crossing the street and tells them that due to his good deed he was late. Both Sakura and Naruto yelled "Liar!" at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi immediately ignored the two, and began to inform them their new mission. He began by telling them that the Five Shinobi Countries decided to send a group of ninjas from their hidden ninja villages to investigate the whereabouts of the village known as the Moon Village, which is rumored to exist in the Shadow Country. To enter the Shadow Country they will need their passports that they will receive before they leave the village and begin to travel to a remote village two days walk from the Leaf Village. Kakashi states that in the Shadow Country there is a hidden ninja village that is similar to the Leaf Village, but its whereabouts are unknown, even to the Great Shinobi Villages (Stone, Leaf, Cloud, Mist, and Sand Village). Sasuke asks Kakashi if there will be any strong ninjas to fight while they travel to the Shadow Country. Kakashi tells them that since it's a C ranked mission that they may not have any encounters with an enemy ninja, but he tells them to keep in mind what happened the last time they went on a C ranked mission (remember when they fought Zabuza and Haku). Kakashi also states that their main purpose is to try to find the Shadow Village with in a week and a half, but Kakashi tells them, if they find the village and the moon ninjas show hostility then the three Genins must defend themselves. Naruto is now overjoyed at the fact that there might be some enemy ninjas and that he will prove to Sasuke that he won't lose to him in skill and also in the process to make Sakura admire him, instead of Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi also notifies them that the other two rookie teams and the team lead by Gai sensei will also be on this mission without their teachers too. Naruto then thinks in excitement "I won't lose to them". Sasuke wonders if Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji have improved since the Chuunin Exam. Sakura then thinks to herself that Yamanaka Ino will not beat her in the race to obtain Sasuke's love. For Kakashi's last statement he tells them that he won't be joining them for this trip because he has some Jounin work that he has to take care of while they are away. Kakashi tells his Genins "before I dismiss you for today I must warn you that the ninja of the Shadow Village are rumored to be very strong and skilled, so be careful all of you and always show team work". He then says "you are dismissed" and all of them vanish and wait for the next day to approach when their mission will soon begin and they will experience a new mission without the help of Kakashi. 


	2. The Journey Begins On the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I will own some of the new ninjas that will be appearing later in the story.  
  
****** Chapter TW0 - The Journey Begins On the Road to the Shadow Country ******  
  
Over the night each Genin has prepared themselves for the upcoming trip in there own ways of preparation. Sasuke would usually train himself a little and gather his equipment. Sakura would often prepare herself by resting. Naruto prepares himself by training himself to the extreme until he exhausted. Soon each Genin will have to await their mission.  
  
Early morning has come and the sun has risen. The three Genins of Kakashi prepare themselves for another mission that excites them for more competition. Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the front gate that leads out of the Leaf Village. Sakura puzzling herself and asks Sasuke,"What's taking Naruto so long?"  
  
Sasuke replies "He probably died training himself for this mission overnight."  
  
Sakura agrees and says, "He probably did."  
  
In a couple of minutes they hear footsteps approaching them, and they turn to see who it is. With enthusiasm Naruto yells "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura asks with an angry tone "Naruto why are you so late?"  
  
Naruto replies and says, " I was training all last night, so I didn't have time to pack and I packed all my things this morning." Noticing Naruto's gigantic backpack, she then adds, "What the hell is in your bag"  
  
Naruto then tells her, "Since we're going on a long trip I decided to pack my entire bag with Cups of Ramen."  
  
Sakura begins to yell at Naruto and says, "You're an idiot, we're only leaving for a week and you decide to pack yourself a feast."  
  
Sasuke agrees with Sakura and adds "What a total moron."  
  
With rage in Naruto's eyes he glares at Sasuke eye to eye. Naruto was then about to attack Sasuke with his bare hands until Kakashi came, once again reading his "Flirting Paradise" and telling the two rivaled Genins to stop fighting. Kakashi begins to tell them that they will be departing in five minutes and he begins to give them his final message before they leave the Leaf Village.  
  
Kakashi then says, "All three of you will be leaving the village without the super vision of a Jounin. I want all of you to make sure to always work as a team and never work by yourselves." Kakashi then asks, "Are you all prepared."  
  
They all reply "Yes"  
  
Kakashi then adds, " When you guys return we'll all eat at Ichiraku (Leaf Village's Best Ramen Shop) after the mission is done."  
  
Naruto yells with excitement and says, "We'll finish this mission as soon as possible!"  
  
Kakashi then announces, "You are all dismissed" All of Kakashi's Genins begin to walk towards the gate until they notice Naruto taking a long time to walk outside of the village. Kakashi notices this and tells Naruto, "You should lighten your load if you want reach the Shadow Country faster and if you want to come back and eat at Ichiraku then you should hurry up because if your late I won't pay you all." Sakura and Naruto then yell " Cheapskate" at their teacher. Upon leaving Naruto has taken out his huge stash of Ramen and they all wave good byes to their teacher except Sasuke (never showing emotions as always), while walking outside of the village.  
  
While on the road, they begin to wonder what the newly developed Shadow Country is like and they soon begin to leave sight of their home, the Leaf Village. While walking down the road the Genins suspect a ninja hiding among the trees and the mysterious ninja lunges at them. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are stunned by the ninja that tries to attack them on their journey.  
  
Who is the mysterious ninja that attacks them on the road to the Shadow Country? What awaits this group of well-trained Genins in the Shadow Country? To find out, get ready for the next chapter of Secrets of the Moon Village! 


	3. New Territory, Three Ninjas of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I will own some of the new ninjas that will be appearing later in the story from my own creation. Please Read and Review.  
  
****** Chapter Three - New Territory, Three Ninjas of the Moon ******  
  
As the mysterious ninja leaped towards the team of Genins the ninja soon trips over his scarf. The identity of this mysterious ninja turns out to be Konohamaru, the grandson of Hokage the third (Hokage the Third is now deceased from the battle with Orochimaru). After falling flat on his face, Konohamaru stands up and says, "There must be traps set up by the one man I respect". Naruto then replies and shouts, "There are no traps here you idiot"! Naruto asks, " Hey Konohamaru, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Konohamaru replies and says that he is training to become the next Hokage after Tsunade-sama." Konohamaru with a puzzled face then asks," Naruto where are you going?" Naruto answers, " We're on a mission". Konohamaru looking around for their teacher and asks, " Where is your teacher?" Naruto answers again, " Kakashi sensei won't be joining us because he has a lot of work to do since the village was attacked by Sand and Sound ninjas before." Sasuke interrupts and says, " We should hurry up if we want to get into the Shadow Country by nightfall." The three Genins say goodbye to Konohamaru and depart.  
  
Eight hours have passed since they met Konohamaru. Sakura complains that she is tired and asks it they could take a ten-minute break. They soon all decide to take a little break. Five-minutes later, Sasuke with a keen eye notices that something is approaching with great speed. Naruto and Sakura unaware of this new presence are soon alerted as a Sasuke yells," Watch out!" A red colored kunai struck the ground where the three of them were sitting and suddenly a figure appears wearing a mask similar to a Hunter- Nin's mask (Looks like Haku's Mask) with three red diagonal slash marks and the figure is wearing red looking beads (similar to Miroku from Inuyasha) on both of his forearms and a forehead protector that was around the ninja's head that had the symbol of a tilted crescent moon that had three slashes running across through the moon symbol. Naruto yells out " Hahahahahaha! You missed you loser ". The mysterious ninja replies with a casual voice, " It's not good to call people names, or else bad consequences occur". Naruto puzzled says "What?" Sasuke looking at the red kunai sees that a paper is wrapped around the handle and yells " Sakura, Naruto run!" Without questions the three Genins run from the kunai. Soon after the kunai explodes. Sasuke then realizes that an exploding note was wrapped around the handle to make it explodes a two minutes later after it landed. The mysterious ninja looking at Naruto then says, " See, bad consequences happen". Naruto furious runs towards the ninja with red colored accessories and tries to attack him with a basic punch, but the ninja retaliates by using a taijutsu technique known as Zankoku Tekken into Naruto's face, which causes Naruto to soaring three feet away from where the ninja stood. The ninja then says, " The weak always strikes head on without thinking." Naruto with an anger look on his face couldn't get up from the last attack that he took. Sasuke then knows that mysterious ninja was powerful. Sasuke was about to begin his attack until he sensed a presence behind him. Sasuke then does a spinning kick that almost made contact with the unknown presence. Sasuke then turns around and sees another ninja with a hunter-nin mask but instead of red slash marks, the ninja had blue slash marks and wearing a Moon Village forehead protector on his right arm. The newly appeared ninja was wearing a glove on his left hand similar to Kakashi's and a black bracer on his right hand. Sasuke then asks," Who are you?" The ninja replies, "....." Sasuke begins to initiate his first attack by using his tremendous speed to try to attack the ninja off guard. Sasuke tries to land the first blow at the ninja's head, which was blocked by a simple guard with his forearm. He then immediately tries to execute consecutive attacks while using the Sharingan, and finds out that his attacks were blocked again and again, one after the other. Sasuke thinks that this new foe can see his attacks like how Sasuke can read other ninja's techniques using the Sharingan Eye of the Uchiha Clan. The ninja then makes two hand seals of ino (Pig) and tori (bird). Sasuke now activates his Sharingan and tries copy this jutsu that was used. Sasuke notices that he couldn't copy it and realizes that this ninja with the blue mask was from an advanced bloodline.  
  
The ninja then says, "Ninpou Kageshogeki no Jutsu!" Sasuke is then sees a shadow growing from the ninja's shadow, engulfing his own and releasing a powerful shock that begins to drain his stamina. Sakura was very concerned with Sasuke's welfare; she begins to run towards him, until she couldn't move for some strange reason. Sakura then hears a soft voice that said," Ninpou Kaze-shibaru no Justu." Sakura notices that her body was paralyzed. She also sees another ninja that had a figure of a girl about her age, but this ninja was wearing green and had a hunter-nin mask, but with green slash marks and she had clothes like Sakura, but in the color green and had a green ribbon holding her hair into a ponytail. She also had the Moon Village forehead protector around here waist. The ninja girl then says," I won't let you interfere with my comrade's fight." Sasuke beginning to lose strength from the continuous shock from the Kageshogeki no Jutsu, he starts to lose his use of the Sharingan. Sasuke was now on the verge of being killed until a ninja yells out," Konoha Senpuu!" which almost made contact with the ninja with the blue mask, but the attack was simply evaded by a quick dodge. Sasuke's life was now saved by the appearance of another ninja.  
  
Stunned by the appearance of the ninja, the three Genins from the Leaf Village recognize the attack and see that the fighter that saved Sasuke was Rock Lee. Rock Lee then asks Sasuke,"Are you okay?" Sasuke Replies, " yeah." Lee was then about to attack the ninja with the blue mask until the ninja with the red mask approaches Lee. The red masked ninja, noticing that Lee was an expert in Taijutsu begins to challenge him to a fight. The red masked ninja says, " We shall have a honorable fight, right here, right now." Lee accepts. They begin with a sprint towards each other and begin to send a barrage of fists towards each other but each fist was being blocked one by one, until the masked ninja uses the Zankoku Tekken on Lee. Lee blocks but the force from the technique sends Lee flying, but Lee immediately recovers from his last attack. The battle between Lee and the masked ninja with the red beads on his forearms begins to heat up and is watched by the other two ninjas from the moon and the other three ninjas from the leaf. The battle was going to continue until the ninja with the blue mask tells the red masked ninja to stop wasting time with the bowl- headed loser, since the Moon Ninjas already completed their mission. The red ninja then jumps to the side of his comrades and tells Lee that they will fight again in the future. The moon ninjas then begin to vanish one by one.  
  
The red ninja says," we'll meet again."  
  
The blue ninja just stands there and says, "...."  
  
The green ninja in a cheerful voice says, " Bye, bye."  
  
The three moon ninjas then vanish into thin air and are nowhere to be found. The three leaf Genins were now exhausted from their battle, now have an injured Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke then begins to ask why Lee was doing here. Lee replies by saying, " My team was assigned to look for the Moon Village." Naruto interrupts and says that his team had the same mission. Lee then tells them that the other two rookie teams are also on this mission. Lee was about to tell them more until he realizes that he was late to meet his fellow teammates Neji and Tenten. Lee waves good-bye and says; " I'll see you later." Lee runs off down the road faster and faster until he was out of sight.  
  
The three Genins were now alone and decide to head in the direction that Lee went, but at a slower pace since now Naruto and Sasuke were now injured. As they travel they begin to wonder who were the three mysterious masked ones from the Hidden Moon and were curious about what was the mission of the moon ninjas. To find out what lies ahead of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, get ready for the next chapter of "Secrets of the Moon Village".  
  
Jutsu Meanings  
  
Zankoku Tekken- Brutal Iron Fist  
  
Ninpou Kageshogeki no Jutsu- Ninja Art: Shadow Shock Technique  
  
Ninpou Kaze-shibaru no Justu- Ninja Art: Wind Bind Techinque  
  
Konoha Senpuu- Leaf Spinning Wind 


	4. First Stop, a village in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I own the new ninjas from the Moon Village that appeared in chapter three. Please Read and Review.  
  
****** Chapter Four - First Stop, a village in the Shadow Country******  
  
After the confrontation with the Moon Ninjas, four hours have passed and Team 7 has now arrived in a nearby village in the Shadow Country. Worn out by the first part of their journey Sasuke confirms to them that they should find a hotel to stay in for the night. As the team begins to search for a hotel they see many of the villagers and other travelers shopping in the marketplace where a lot of business is conducted. Following the path that led through the marketplace the three Genins could overhear tons of gossip and bargains that store clerks were trying to offer to the many customers that flourished the entire area. They searched the entire village for vacant hotels but many were all filled up. Soon after, they arrived at a hotel known as "The Garden Star" that had one last room. The room was fairly expensive since it was meant for the higher-class people such as Feudal Lords and Princesses. Since there was nowhere else that had available rooms the group accepted the expensive room. Sakura then asks Sasuke," Why did we accept such an expensive room?" Sasuke replies," Because the risk of us being attacked by the Moon Ninjas again would be lower and the manager told me we can stay here as long as we want for free, since we were the only people that purchased the room." Sakura says," I guess your right." Sasuke then informs the group," We're going to stay here for one extra day, since we're low on supplies." Sasuke continues," We'll do the shopping tomorrow so lets call it a night." In the gigantic room there laid three futons where each of them could sleep. Naruto slept on the left, Sakura slept in the middle and Sasuke slept on the right. During the night, what the three Genins didn't know was that outside were the three Moon Ninjas on the roof of another building looking observing the room where the three Leaf ninjas stayed at until the next day approached.  
  
Early morning the three Genins awoke. Having there breakfast Naruto asks Sasuke," Hey Sasuke, what kind of supplies do we need?" Sasuke replies," We need to find some extra food and some medicine, just incase if the journey takes longer than we expect." The three then finish up their breakfast and stood in front of the hotel. Sasuke tells them," We'll split up to search for the supplies." Sasuke then hands out money to each of his teammates. He then adds," Naruto you will look for food, Sakura you will look for medicine, and I will look for information about the Shadow Country's area and to check where is the location of the Moon Village from all the gossip that is hovering around. As they depart, Sasuke says, "Don't let your guard down, there might be Moon Ninjas wandering around." He then adds, "If any of us are in danger use your Chakra to conjure some kind of signal." The three now have departed, and from the roof the three Moon Ninjas observe the three Leaf Ninjas separate. The Ninja with the blue mask says, " The Uchiha kid is mine." The Red Masked Ninja responds," How do you know he's from the Uchiha clan from the Leaf, Gesshoko Kurai?" Kurai answers," I've heard only the Uchiha clan can use the special eye known as the Sharingan and also the boy could see my movements, which are impossible to some people, but he saw my movements with ease, so there isn't a mistake about it that he is from the Uchiha Clan." The red masked ninja then says," Looks like I'm stuck with the blonde one." The red one says," He's a piece of cake." Kurai warns him," Don't underestimate him, Hibana Kogasu." Kogasu responds," Yeah, yeah." "It looks like I'm left with the girl", the Green masked ninja added. "The same goes for you Eien Yuko," Kurai added. "I know," Yuko said.  
  
Meanwhile the three leaf Genins are now wandering the town for the supplies they need. Naruto was looking through every single store for some food. Naruto walks through the town ignoring some signs of food until he spots a store with a huge sign that read, Ramen King. Naruto's face grows into a huge smile. He then runs through the door and asks the Ramen Clerk, "How much are cups of Ramen?" The Ramen Clerk then says, " They are three yen each." Naruto immediately looks at his money and notices that Sasuke gave him one hundred eighty yen. Naruto thinks how much he can get. Naruto then says, " Hey old man, give me as much cups of ramen as you can with one hundred eighty yen." The Ramen Clerk then says," ok small fry here is sixty cups of ramen from the Ramen King shop, have a good day." Naruto exits the shop with a big smile. Naruto then begins to walk down the road and notices that there is an empty street that is a short cut to the hotel that the three Genins were staying at. Naruto immediately runs down the road until a person in a cloak sitting down on the side, puts his leg out and trips Naruto and the bag filled with sixty ramen cups falls to the floor. Naruto then yells out, "Hey what's the big idea." The cloaked figure then replies, " nothing much really. I just wanted to know if you would like to fight me here and now?" Naruto answers, "Who the hell are you?" The cloaked figure begins to burst in flames and the cloak is soon burned off, to reveal a figure wearing a red headband with a red mask, two crimson red beads over gloves on his forearms, wearing clothes similar to Sasuke, without the loose neck style (on Sasuke's shirt, near the neck his shirt is loose) on the shirt near the neck in the color of blood red and long black pants like Kakashi's without the sandals, but instead has ninja shoes. My name is Hibana Kogasu and you are?" Naruto replies," I am Uzumaki Naruto." He also adds," I except your challenge." Naruto then immediately yells," Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kogasu then takes one of his Tai-Jutsu stances and says, "Lets begin".  
  
On another part of town, Sakura is walking through the market area and stops by a medicine shop. Sakura is waiting by the counter and over hears a ninja with bright green clothes talking to the store manager. The bright green colored ninja says," Do you know where I can find the sword of Heroes?" The manager says," I think it is overseas on another continent, so the rumors say." The bright green ninja then says in a puzzled tone of voice," hmmm.how unexpected." The green ninja then departs out of the medicine store back to his journey. The manager then says to Sakura," Can I help you young lady?" Sakura then says," Yes I need some ointment to treat wounds, bandages, some medicine to treat poison infected wounds. The clerk says," that will be ninety yen total." Sakura pays ninety yen, which was half of the money Sasuke gave her. Sakura walks out, towards the direction of the hotel until sees in front of her, the green masked ninja from the day before, wearing the forehead protector on her waist, with the same exact clothes as Sakura but with skirt below her waist, and a green ribbon to hold up her hair into a pony tail. A surprised Sakura then jumps back and draws a kunai from her kunai holster. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sakura asks. The green masked ninja replies," My name is Yuko and I want to see if you're a skilled ninja." Yuko then readies a hand seal and says," Here I come!"  
  
In a local bar, Sasuke enters because a lot of rumors could be found and a place where a lot of people go to socialize could bring up many rumors about the Moon Village. Sasuke then approaches the first group of men at a table near the entrance. Sasuke then asks one of the men," Do you guys know where I can find a map of the Shadow Country and the whereabouts of the Hidden Moon Village?" One of the guys says," I'm not telling you anything unless you make a bet with me." Sasuke then asks," what kind of bet?" "You see I'm a gambler." The guy tells Sasuke. Sasuke says," so what about it?" "If you can beat me, I'll give you a map and tell you the location of the Moon Village?" Sasuke asks," how do you know where the Moon Village is? The gambler answers," I was there once and I escaped with my life as many ninjas tried to catch me." Sasuke then says," fine I'll except the bet." The gambler then tells Sasuke that if Sasuke loses then Sasuke would have to hand over all his money and if Sasuke wins then he gets the information he seeks. The gambler says that he'll put a marble underneath one of the three cups and he will slide the cups around and Sasuke will have to guess the right one. The gambler says," Let's begin." Sasuke thinks to himself," This sounds easy enough and too easy." Then all of a sudden the gambler moves his hands at great speed where the normal eye couldn't notice. Sasuke knew that the probability of him guessing the right cup would be hard if he just tried to concentrate. Sasuke didn't have time so he then says, "Sharingan." From another table a figure dressed in a dark blue cloak observes Sasuke using the Sharingan. While the gambler was shuffling the cups at great speed, the gambler had no idea that Sasuke could see the movements perfectly. When the gambler stopped Sasuke then picks the left cup and the gambler reveals the marble. The gambler could not believe that Sasuke could know where the marble was. The gamble then says," Well, I'm a man of my word so here is the map and the location of the Moon Village is." Sasuke was soon alarmed as a senbon (acupuncture needle) was struck through the gambler's neck. With everyone in the bar alarmed, Sasuke notices the cloaked figure was the one who killed the gambler. Sasuke begins to run towards the figure, until the figure jumps over Sasuke and the hoard of people and dashes outside with great speed. Sasuke then pursues the cloaked person after taking the map from the now dead gambler and runs into a park. Sasuke looks around until he feels a presence behind him. Sasuke then says," so you lured me all the way out here to fight." The cloaked figure then says," that is correct" Sasuke with an aggressive tone says," Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" "My name is Gesshoko Kurai and I want to fight someone who is a member of the strongest clan of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kurai replies. Sasuke then says," Fine.take this." Sasuke uses a backhand attack at Kurai. Kurai jumps away and reveals himself. Kurai was wearing the forehead protector on his right arm, followed by the blue striped mask, with an Anbu glove/bracer on his right hand and a glove that Kakashi wears on his right hand, and wearing long black pants with ninja shoes, accompanied by a shirt that looks like sleeveless version of Kogasu shirt. Kurai says in a calm voice," Get ready." Sasuke then replies," Fine.Let's go." They then dash towards each other.  
  
Meanwhile Kogasu and Naruto begin their fight, and the group of five Kage- Bunshins including Naruto which makes, six try to jump Kogasu. Kogasu then counters by smashing the floor with his fist and yells," Moeru-Bakuha!" All of Naruto's Kage-Bunshins were now destroyed and Naruto is blasted into midair air and Kogasu follows through with Zankoku Tekken into Naruto's stomach sending Naruto straight into the ground. Deriving in pain Naruto was unable to move after he hit the ground at a very strong impact. Kogasu then says, " Your not worth anything." As Kogasu was about to walk away he hears, "If you don't acknowledge me as an opponent then your making a big mistake." Kogasu then turns around in amazement and Naruto continues, " Because I'm going to kick your ass." Kogasu then says," Fine then, show me what you got."  
  
Now as each of the Leaf Genins and the Moon Ninjas has there one on one battle the only thing to wonder is, what will happen during these intense battles? As Naruto battles Kogasu, Sasuke and Sakura begin their fight with the remaining Moon Ninjas. The only way to see what happens in these exciting battles is to be prepared for the next chapter.  
  
Jutsu Meanings  
  
Moeru-Bakuha- Burning Explosion  
  
Zankoku Tekken- Brutal Iron Fist 


	5. Intense Battle! Fushicho Rendan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I own the new ninjas from the Moon Village that appeared in chapter three. Please Read and Review.  
  
****** Chapter Five - Intense Battle! Fushicho Rendan******  
  
****In the Jounin Lounge**** Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai are all sitting in the Jounin Lounge. Asuma begins the conversation," It has been one day since the mission began. Sure is quiet when our subordinate ninjas aren't here." Kakashi then says," Well don't forget we still have so many things to do while they're away, like protecting the village while the Genins and some chuunins go off doing missions." Gai then interrupts and says," Did we all tell our Genins that they are suppose to meet each other at town square, so the four teams can work together and complete this mission faster and if they run into trouble they can help each other out and also mentioned that if they didn't meet each other at the town square by the afternoon that they would look for each other?" Kurenai and Asuma both say," I did." Kakashi then says," hmmm.looks like I forgot." Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai all say," Oh my god, I can't believe your forgot." Kakashi adds," Anyway if my Genins don't show up, the other Genins will find them, so there isn't anything to worry about,"  
  
*****Back in the village*****  
  
Meanwhile, Kogasu and Naruto have begun their fighting; Naruto is deciding what he should try next to at least land a blow. Naruto dashes towards Kogasu and tries to throw four shurikens at his opponent, but failed do to the agility of Kogasu. Kogasu then tells Naruto, " You can't hit me with such a blunt attack." Naruto replies," I'm still getting warmed up." He says, " I'm a Taijutsu Specialist and you can't defeat me with that kind of speed." Kogasu then delivers a fist to Naruto's face." Naruto flops onto the ground and spits up blood. Kogasu remarks," Is this all you have?" Naruto gets up and says," Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yells," Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kogasu says, oh.that jutsu again." All of Naruto's kage-Bunshins attack Kogasu at the same time. Kogasu begins to destroy each Kage-Bunshin one at a time. After the destruction of the clones, he notices Naruto and one other clone preparing an attack. He notices a sphere of chakra, being created by the clone onto Naruto's right hand. Naruto then charges at Kogasu and yells out, "Take this! Rasengan!" Kogasu makes quick movements and forces Naruto to use the Rasengan onto the side of a building, which caused the wall to explode and fall down. Kogasu thinks to himself, --{How can this kid know such a powerful Jutsu.no matter its time to end this}--. Kogasu tells Naruto," This is it!" Kogasu delivers a powerful kick to Naruto's chin, which causes him to fly into mid- air, he then jumps into the air and appears behind Naruto (something similar to the Shadow Dance but Kogasu doesn't know it, so he just jumps high into the air behind his target) and follows through with a fist into Naruto's back, then a kick from the right and spins kicking with his left leg into Naruto's right rib, and then pushes himself above Naruto and uses his left hand to smack Naruto towards the ground. He then charges towards Naruto moving downwards, and ignites himself into scorching flames and grabs Naruto by the head and begins to spin like the Initial Lotus. Now Naruto was in a twister of flames flying towards the ground. After the connection with Naruto and the ground occurred Kogasu yells," Fushicho Rendan!"  
  
The technique caused the open pathway where the two fought to crack up and make a small sized crater. Smoke was scattered everywhere. When the smoked cleared Naruto was lying on the floor in pain with blood coming out of his mouth and coming out beneath his fore head protector. Kogasu was breathing quite hard from using a lot more stamina then he should and takes a deep breath and says," its time to end this." He then was about to use the Moeru-Bakuha on Naruto's head, killing him, but he stopped. He then hears from a loud voice yelling "Gatsuuga!" On Kogasu's left two drill like projectiles were flying towards him. He jumps up above the two projectiles and lands on his feet safely. He sees that two figures dispersed from the drill like projectile and saw a boy wearing the hidden leaf's forehead protector, two read marks on the side of his face and was wearing a hood and notice that the other figure looked the same. Then the figure said, "Akamaru, lets try to hit him this time." Akamaru replies with a "woof". Naruto slightly opens his eyes and sees that Inuzuka Kiba was standing next to him. Kiba says," Hey Naruto, you okay." As Naruto heard Kiba's words, he fainted. Kiba then says," This is Juujin Bunshin (Akamaru, Kiba's dog becomes a replication of Kiba, similar to Kage- Bunshin) so, Get ready you Moon trash." Kogasu says," You won't catch me off guard twice with that jutsu." After the little conversation, Kogasu hears something huge, approaching him. He looks to his right and spots a huge greenish ball rolling towards him. He reacts and punches the greenish ball. The ball bounces back and pops. Smoke was everywhere and soon cleared to reveal Akimichi Chouji. Chouji was now dizzy from using Nikudan Sensha. Kiba says good work Chouji. Kiba and Akamaru then tries another Gatsuuga but missed because Kogasu still had enough stamina to dodge the powerful attack. From behind Kogasu hears Konoha Senpuu and was finally struck. Kogasu fell to the ground and immediately recovered to discover the same person who attacked him the day before, the ninja with the green clothes who was skilled in Taijutsu. The green figure then said," I am the green beast of the leaf, Rock Lee." Kogasu was now surrounded by three other ninjas from the leaf. Using too much stamina to finish off Naruto, He knows that at his current state he can't beat them all. He was about to resort to his last plan. Kogasu then yells to the leaf ninjas," Get ready!" Kogasu puts his hands near the crimson colored beads around his forearms and was about to take them off until he felt a disturbance of chakra in the town. Curious of this disturbance, without saying a word to the leaf ninjas he disappeared by bursting into flames. After the disappearance of Kogasu Lee knew they had to get Naruto to a hospital. Kiba and Lee help the blonde haired ninja to his feet and were helping him walk down the cracked pathway. Chouji, eating away at his potato chips that he took out nowhere decided to hold onto the bag of ramen that Naruto dropped when he met the Moon Ninja. While helping Naruto, Naruto gains back his consciousness and tells them they have to find Sakura and Sasuke. Lee smiles until the point where his teeth shine and says," We're one step ahead of you." After hearing those words Naruto felt comforted and told the other three to take him back to the hotel. Kiba then says," What about your wounds." Naruto smiles and says," I think they're healed now." The four then walk towards the direction of the hotel.  
  
******On the Other Part of Town******  
  
Sakura and Yuko the mysterious female ninja from the Hidden Moon are about to begin their fight. Sakura makes the hand seals for a simple Bunshin, forming four copies. Yuko says," You can't beat me with such a simple jutsu, I'm a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu specialist." Sakura replies," So what." Sakura sends all four including herself towards Yuko and throws eight kunai to see if the eight kunai would confuse Yuko since it would make it look like that one clone threw two. Yuko dodged, and made the symbols Uma (horse) and Hebi (serpent), she then said," Ninpou Kaze-shibaru no Justu." The jutsu reached all the bunshins and Sakura. Sakura was thinking, {this jutsu again}. Sakura tries to struggle, but the binding of wind was too strong. Yuko said," looks like it's over I won." Out of nowhere multiples of kunai, shrurikens, and other ninja arsenals were being thrown towards Yuko with great accuracy from her right. Yuko released the seal and made two more hand seals, Inu (dog) and Tori (bird), she then said, "Doton, Ishigaki no jutsu." She then presses the floor with her two hands and creates a wall that is made out of stone. The wall made from stone blocked the ninja arsenals from making contact. Yuko released the jutsu and saw a girl wearing pink and had her hair fixed into two buns and standing next to her were a short girl with white eyes and a blonde haired girl with a mini ponytail. Sakura then says, " Ino (Blonde Girl with ponytail), Hinata (short girl with white eyes), and Tenten (Girl with hairs fixed into buns), what are you guys doing here?" Ino then says, "Didn't you know, our teams are supposed to work together on this mission." Yuko looked at the odds and decided to leave. Yuko then says, " I'll see you guys around later, bye bye." Soon after that, Yuko vanished. Once Yuko vanished from the area, Sakura was very worried about Sasuke. She tells the girls to hurry up and find Sasuke. The girls then reply, " Don't worry the guys are on it."  
  
*******The Deserted Street*******  
  
Sasuke and Kurai begin their fight and started off by dashing towards each other. Sasuke trying to contact his fist with Kurai's face was always missing. Kurai then tells Sasuke, "You can't hit me with that kind of speed." Sasuke then thinks to -{my attack speed is the same speed as Lee's, why am I missing so much?}--. Kurai says, " I can see your attacks perfectly and react to them." Kurai then moves with amazing speed and hits Sasuke in the stomach sending five feet away. Sasuke gets up quickly and says, " It's time to stop playing around.Sharingan!"  
  
As the two powerful ninjas battle, Sasuke is now going to use his Sharingan. Will the Sharingan defeat Kurai and what are the results of this intense battle? To find out, be prepared for the next chapter!  
  
Jutsu Meanings  
  
Nikudan Sensha- Meat Tank  
  
Konoha Senpuu- Leaf Spinning Wind  
  
Gatsuuga- Piercing Fang  
  
Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clones/Replication  
  
Rasengan- Unknown at the moment*  
  
Ninpou Kaze-shibaru no Justu- Ninja Art: Wind Bind Technique  
  
Doton Ishigaki no jutsu- Earth Element, Stone Wall Technique  
  
Moeru-Bakuha- Burning Explosion  
  
Fushicho Rendan- Phoenix Combo 


	6. Sharingan Defeated? Power of Juutaigan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I own the new ninjas from the Moon Village that appeared in chapter three through five. Please Read and Review.  
  
****** Chapter Six - Sharingan Defeated? Power of Juutaigan ******  
  
*****Back at the Hotel*****  
  
After arriving back at the hotel from an intense battle, Naruto was sitting on a bench in bandages and Chouji was sitting next to him eating his usual bag of potato chips. Kiba remarks at Naruto, " Looks like that guy had out beaten". Naruto replies," Hah, I had him where I wanted". Kiba continues the conversation, " Heh, acting tough as always.your such an idiot". Lee was looking around making sure that the ninja that defeated Naruto didn't try to sneak attack them while they were resting from the last encounter. Soon the boys saw four figures approaching. The four figures turned out to be Sakura and the girls that helped her out when the mysterious female ninja from the Hidden Moon tried to fight with Sakura. Sakura immediately speaks out," Where is Sasuke-kun"? Lee says, " He isn't here yet". Lee continues," The guys probably didn't find him yet". Sakura worried says, " let's help look for him". Ino interrupts and says, " I told you, we have that covered already". The team looking for Sasuke-kun right now is being lead by a lazy smart ass. Sakura replies to Ino, " what happens if they don't get to him soon"? Tenten adds, " Nothing to worry about they have a really good genius on the team too that will spot Sasuke in two seconds". After hearing those calming answers, Sakura sits on another bench across from the one Naruto was sitting on and rests.  
  
***The Deserted Street***  
  
Meanwhile, as the two geniuses have already begun their battle, Sasuke has activated his clan's famous trait, the Sharingan. Kurai then speaks, "looks like I get to see the Sharingan sooner than I anticipated I would." Sasuke gives a smirk and charges at Kurai with spectacular speed. Kurai says, "Pathetic" and moves at a faster speed greater than Sasuke's and attacks him from behind. Sasuke using his Sharingan, could see the movements and avoided contact by jumping straight into the air, making the hand seals Uma (Horse), Tora (Tiger) and saying, " Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu". Countering with such a basic technique Kurai evaded it with ease. Sasuke immediately lands on his feet charging once more to try to land an attack. Sasuke attacks with a kick using his left leg. Kurai blocked it with his right arm and tried to do a palm strike to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke evaded the attack by quickly blocked the strike with his left hand. Kurai gives a push to Sasuke's leg to move Sasuke away from him. Sasuke draws a kunai. The two charge at each other once more and Kurai tried to punch Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke ducked below the fist and came up slashing the face of the moon ninja. After the charge the ninjas' backs were facing each other and the mask of Kurai had a slit in it. The mask was cut in half and fell to the floor in to equal pieces. Sasuke quickly turned around to prepare another assault. Kurai turned around and Sasuke saw a boy with black short spiky hair and with black eyes. Kurai says, " It looks like you're better than the last genius I fought. I'm going to stop playing around too". The appearance of Kurai changed when, Sasuke noticed that his eyes were changing color into yellow eyes that had six small orb-like circles in each eye that was smaller than the pupil and was around the pupil evenly. The eyes had a glowing feature to them and emitted energy from them. Sasuke now concludes that his opponent was from an advance bloodline from the Moon Village. Kurai all of a sudden disappears. Sasuke thinks to himself [where did he go?]. Out of nowhere Kurai appeared again and kicked Sasuke in right shoulder sending him down to the floor. Sasuke quickly looks at the direction of Kurai and saw Kurai fade again. Sasuke say, " What enormous speed and chakra. It wasn't the same like before and my Sharingan can't see his movements". Kurai appears behind Sasuke and states, " This is the Juutaigan. It increases my chakra flow, which allows me to use any jutsus that require chakra constantly without the fear of running out of chakra and my speed becomes greater when the Juttaigan is activated and that is not all that it can". Kurai adds, " I also have a special kind of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu". Sasuke tries to turn around and kick Kurai but Kurai jumped over Sasuke and ends up striking him in the left arm using a fist from his right arm. Sasuke moved back a few inches and felt a terrible pain in his left arm. Sasuke began to feel tremendous pain from the last blow to his left arm. Kurai notifies Sasuke, "This is my Shintouken. This type of taijutsu turns my chakra in waves and surges it into your Keirakukei or on any surface, which then begins to disturb the flow of my opponent's chakra, stopping the flow, and with my chakra remaining in your Keirakukei as a shock wave, it will be causing you to feel a devastating pain from my blow". Kurai continues, " This blow can be fatal if I strike somewhere that is a vital spot".  
  
Sasuke was now one arm short. His options were decreasing by the second, since he couldn't use any jutsus with one hand or his strongest technique he learned from Kakashi. Sasuke's future in the battle was looking terrible. Kurai was now having the upper hand, until a buzzing noise was approaching quicker and quicker. Kurai looked in the direction of the buzzing noise and saw an army of bugs approaching. He aims his left palm at the approaching army and makes a one-hand jutsu. He begins to say, " Atsuryoku-Nami no Jutsu". The wave of chakra that was emitted from his palm disintegrated the entire army of bugs. Since the bugs were small, the bugs were totally destroyed. If the body were a human size body, it would just cause a concentrated force pushing the person away. On the roof of a building, Kurai notices a ninja that was wearing the Konoha forehead protector and was wearing a coat with his hands in his pockets and small sunglasses. Sasuke too, looked up on the roof and saw Aburame Shino, the ninja who can control bugs.  
  
After seeing Shino on the roof, Kurai sensed movement approaching quickly from behind. He quickly moved to the side to see that someone was trying to palm strike him. He saw a boy the same age as him, with a bandaged right arm and a bandaged right leg with the Konoha forehead protector and had white eyes. In front of Kurai was a strong ninja known as Hyuga Neji from the Hyuga Clan. Recognizing the white eyes, Kurai came to a conclusion that the boy in front of him was someone from the Hyuga Clan and possessed the Byakugan and the taijutsu called Jyuuken. Shino jumps from the roof to the ground next to Neji. Kurai was preparing himself to fight the two skilled shinobis. Kurai soon discovered that his body was paralyzed and could not move. He hears the words, " Ninpou, Kage-Mane no Jutsu". Immediately Kurai discovers that his shadow was being connected to someone else's. From an alleyway on the side of the street a lazy eyed boy appeared. Shino comments, " Took you a while to get here Nara Shikamaru". Shikamaru replies, " I like taking my time". Neji also comments, " What a lazy bum". Shikamaru replies to Neji, "I don't like rushing into things Neji and we already found Sasuke which makes this mini mission complete". Kurai says, " This jutsu won't hold me". Shikamaru replies, " I know that. That's why we're going to beat you down before this jutsu wears off". Kurai smirks and says, " I'm not talking about the length of the jutsu. I'm trying to tell you that I can move through shadows at will." Shikamaru's eyes open wide and he sees his opponent sinking into the connected shadows and disappears. From the shadows the four leaf shinobis heard the voice of their enemy, " I'll be back for you Uchiha Sasuke and you too, Hyuga Neji". The voice fades and the Moon Ninja was gone from the area.  
  
Sasuke was now sitting on the floor. Shikamaru asks Sasuke, " Are you okay"? Sasuke replies, "yeah" and stands up with a left arm still under the effects of the Shintouken. Neji noticing that Sasuke was holding his arm, he does some quick seals and says," Byakugan"! He looks a Sasuke's arm and noticed that the chakra was not flowing and was noticing the waves that remained from Kurai's blow. Neji told Sasuke, " Let me fix your arm". Sasuke replies, " Okay". Neji grabs Sasuke's left arm and puts his two fingers on a certain spot of the arm and starts the flow of chakra in the arm. Sasuke could now feel his chakra moving through his arm once again. Shikamaru tells everyone, " Let's go back to the hotel where the other's are". They all begin to walk towards the hotel.  
  
On a rooftop Kurai looks down upon the four leaf ninjas that he encountered. Soon Kogasu and Yuko appear behind Kurai. Kurai states, " These Leaf Ninjas might actually be worth fighting". Kogasu replies, " They are pretty strong, especially the bowl head". Yuko replies to both of her teammates, " You guys are very obsessed with fighting". Kurai tells his group, " Lets go back to the village for our mission report. They soon vanished from the building.  
  
Now the Leaf Genins are back together again, can anything stop them? To find out what happens next on their journey to discover the Moon Village, get ready for the next chapter!  
  
Jutsu Meanings  
  
Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu - Fire Type; Powerful Fireball Skill  
  
Sharingan - Copy Wheel Eye  
  
Juutaigan - Zodiac Eye  
  
Shintouken - Impact Fist Style  
  
Atsuryoku-Nami no Jutsu - Pressure Wave Technique  
  
Keirakukei - Chakra Channel (Naruto's Terms: Chakra Highway)  
  
Byakugan - White Eyes  
  
Jyuuken - Gentle Fist Style  
  
Ninpou, Kage-Mane no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Shadow Copy Technique 


	7. The Challenge of Separate Paths

Sorry for the huge delay, I was really busy. Well here it is enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Please Read and Review.  
  
****** Chapter Seven – The Challenge of Separate Paths******  
  
*******Early Morning at the South Gate*******  
  
At the south gate of the town the eleven Genins and the only Chuunin were preparing to continue their journey. Sakura noticing the bag on Naruto's back and soon asks, "What is in that bag?" With a smile on his face replies, "Heheheh...Our rations for our journey...RAMEN!" Sakura yells at him fiercely, "You baka, I can't believe you wasted the money on Ramen!" Naruto says, "You told me I was in charge of buying the food." Shikamaru with his lazy attitude interrupts, "Lets stop the fighting, it's so troublesome." As soon as the two calmed down they started to travel once again. Sasuke looking at the map announces to the group that they should head towards the forest because a hidden ninja village would most likely be found in a huge forest.  
  
****** On the Forest Road*******  
  
By the afternoon the shinobis were taking a break. Neji was meditating, Lee was stretching, Shikamaru was trying to take a nap and everyone else was either drinking water or just sitting around talking amongst him or herself. As soon as the break was over they began to venture through the forest. Soon the group comes across a wooden sign. They examined the sign and it read, "Once this sign is read by tongue or thought, the challenge begins."  
  
Shikamaru, being the leader of the group asks, "What does that mean?"  
  
Naruto replies," Who knows, who cares, lets just move on?"  
  
The group of Genins advanced a little further from where they read the sign and soon they all felt the thickening of air around them. Before their eyes down the path they followed, they saw a huge thick black mist floating towards them. As the mist engulfs the group they all collapsed one by one.  
  
***** In the Deep Forest*****  
  
Awoken from the thick mist, Neji rises up from the spot where he laid. His head was pounding from the effects of the mist. He looked around to see if any of his comrades were with him when he collapsed. The area surrounding him was too dark and was blocking his sight.  
  
Neji thought to himself [This must be some kind of powerful Genjutsu]. Being frustrated with the lack of sight he closed his whitish eyes. He opened them and said, "Byakugan!" His eyes now became glass like and the veins around his eyes began to form. The mist was now becoming weaker to his sight. While looking 360 degrees of his surroundings, he soon noticed kunoichi lying on the floor in his fifty-meter sight. Neji approached the body of a female ninja. He realized that the body was his teammate Tenten. Standing next to his unconscious friend, he reached down and shook her, which woke her up immediately. Being startled so suddenly she drew a kunai and threw it at Neji. Being the Genius that Neji is, he caught the flying projectile with his two fingers. After realizing it was just Neji, Tenten shouted, "What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
Neji replied, "I'm just trying to wake you up."  
  
Tenten being very angry continued to yell; "You could have just woke me up less aggressively, like calling my name!"  
  
Neji not caring said, "Whatever."  
  
After Tenten calmed down, Neji explained to Tenten that the mist must be some sort of Genjutsu the sign that they read earlier released. Neji also concluded that there must be some challenge in this forest they need to accomplish in order to find a way out. After explaining his thoughts, the mist was beginning to lighten up to the right of the two ninjas revealing a stoned paved road. Neji turning off his Byakugan decides to walk in the direction of the road.  
  
Tenten asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
Neji told her, "I'm going to find a way out of here."  
  
Tenten yelled, "You're not leaving me behind!"  
  
Following the path, the two have ended up in a circular arena. The floor was tiled with stone and the arena was shaped like a huge circle surrounded by trees. The two Konoha ninjas walked further in and soon realized they incased within the arena by a huge barrier formed by chakra. Neji being surprised by the turn of events decides to palm strike the wall of energy hoping to make a hole in it. The strike failed because the chakra level was too high and now it was fortifying them in the now domed arena. Approaching the pair a ninja in a greenish cloak wearing the hidden moon forehead protector on his forehead addresses them.  
  
The ninja tells the two, "I am Inoji, pass the challenge and you may pass."  
  
Tenten questioning asks, "What is the challenge?"  
  
Inoji Replies, "You must defeat Moon Ninjas in arenas similar to this one."  
  
Neji announces, "I'll defeat you and any others who try to stop us."  
  
Inoji removes his cloak and reveals a light weighted brown sleeveless ninja vest with brown pants and black sandals. Inoji also was wearing the forehead protector, had short gray hair and his eyes were hazel. Inoji went into a slump position with this arms hanging.  
  
Inoji states, "Let's go."  
  
Neji replies, "Ok."  
  
Neji announces, "Tenten, I don't want you interfering in this match."  
  
With that said Tenten respected her comrade's wish and decides to stand down for this fight. Neji says, "Byakugan!" He immediately moves his legs apart having his left leg in front of his right leg and having his left hand palm facing his opponent. Now that Neji was in his Hyuga Style stance, he is prepared for battle. Neji charges towards Inoji trying to land a strike on him. Inoji turned into a blur and evaded the current attack. Neji being surprised by this backs away with a leap from his opponent. The gray haired ninja vanished. Inoji drew out a chain and sickle and tried to slash Neji in the back. Neji made a quick sidestep and elbowed Inoji in the stomach and turned around and struck him in the chest with a palm strike from both hands. This attack made Inoji fly backwards.  
  
Inoji being astonished, "What the hell are you? Do you have eyes on the back of your head?"  
  
Neji faces Inoji and tells him, "This is the Byakugan, and it allows me to have a 360 degree sight."  
  
Inoji soon felt an aching in his chest. He coughed up blood from his mouth and felt pain with in himself. Inoji thought [What is happening to me?]. He recovers and attempts to stand up to fight.  
  
Neji tells him, "You were hit by my Jyuuken. By channeling my chakra into my hands I can admit damage into your inner organs and with the Byakugan I can see your inner organs, Keirakukei, and your Tenketsu."  
  
Inoji being wounded from one blow disappears. Neji notices from his Byakugan that Inoji was using his immense speed to run around him in a circle. Inoji being aggressive throws many shurikens and kunai at Neji. Inoji smirks and thinks to himself [That kind of attack is unavoidable after being struck from all directions.]  
  
Neji unable to dodge such an attack turns his body sideways and puts his bandaged right arm forward. Neji shouts, "Kaiten!" Inoji notices visible chakra radiating from Neji's body from some kind of barrier and sees all of his weapons being deflected off as Neji's body spins in a circle like top. After the impenetrable defense blocked all attacks a miniature crater formed around Neji. Inoji attacks several times with his weapons and Neji's Kaiten blocked them all. Inoji studying how they were being blocked decides to charge at Neji head on. Neji seeing this prepares an attack. As Neji strikes, Inoji dodged it with speed similar to Lee's starting without the weights and ties one of Neji's legs with the chain on the sickle and sickle blade was stuck in the ground. Inoji also imbued it with chakra making it more durable.  
  
Neji could not initiate Kaiten or dodge the attacks and was currently defenseless from his opponent's fast attacks. Inoji was striking Neji on his arms and chest with two fingers from each hand. Neji can feel chakra being drained from his body. Neji being immobilized at the moment now knows that Inoji is fast and can drain chakra, but his defense can easily be broken.  
  
Neji draws a kunai and channels his chakra into it and cuts the chain from his leg. Neji stands tall, takes a deep breathe and says, "Come." Hearing this Inoji became overconfident and tried to attack Neji head on. As Inoji's attack was about to connect Neji releases a burst of chakra from his body repelling the attack and Neji tells the stunned Inoji, "You are now in the range of my Hakke. Jyuukenpou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou." After being said Neji moves into his Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou stance and charges at Inoji.  
  
Neji spins his body clockwise and connects two fingered and continues the combo. During this he yells, "Hakke, Ni-Shou, Yon-Shou, Hachi-Shou, Juuroku-Shou, Sanjuuni-Shou, Rokujuu Yon-Shou!"  
  
After being hit, Inoji flew to the floor being unable to move or channel any chakra was now unconscious. Neji now standing as the victor was now exhausted. From the darkness of the arena shurikens flew at Neji. Neji in time reflected them with Kaiten. A dark figure appeared who was now the next opponent. Neji was now on one knee taking in deep breathes from the lack of chakra. Neji felt the effect from the draining attacks of Inoji and the excess use of Kaiten. The unknown figure appeared ready to fight. Before the figure could fight Neji, Tenten steps in front of Neji.  
  
Tenten tells Neji, "I'm going to fight this one. You're already exhausting from the over use of chakra."  
  
Neji deactivates his Byakugan and says, "Fine."  
  
As Tenten prepares for her fight what will happen in this battle and what has become of the other Leaf ninjas? Find in the next Chapter!  
  
So how was the first chapter in a long time? Please Review your opinions.  
  
Character Inoji - Credit goes to Shadowyfigure  
  
Jyuuken – Gentle Fist Tenketsu – Chakra points Keirakukei – Chakra Channel Kaiten – Heavenly Spin Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou – Sixty-Four Points of Hakke 


End file.
